jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wiking do wynajęcia/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Każdy ma w świecie jakieś miejsce. Jedni się w nim po prostu rodzą. Stoick: Postawić grota! Wiking 1: Postawić grota! Stoick: Zwrot na prawą burtę! Wiking 1: Jest zwrot! Czkawka: Inni odkrywają je po drodze. Wiking 2: Szybko! Smoki atakują! Czkawka: A jeszcze inni sami je sobie muszą stworzyć. Pyskacz: Łapać za broń. Nie wybierać i nie przebierać. Aaa! Czkawka: Aż tu któregoś dnia świat się zmienia. I nagle ciepłe, wygodne miejsce znika. Pyskacz: Ech… Czkawka: Każdy smok, jak wiemy, ma szczególne właściwości i każdy jest wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny. Który smok potrafi spalić absolutnie wszystko? Astrid: Wiem! Śmiertnik Zębacz! Śledzik: Śmiertnik ma magnezowy płomień. Pali jak słońce. Czkawka: Bardzo dobrze. Punkt dla drużyny Astrid. Po podsumowaniu 100 do 10. Astrid: Dostaliście tą dychę na zachętę. Śledzik: Heh. Mieczyk: Taka jesteś mądra? Misia, gra się jeszcze nie skończyła. Czekaj… W której ja jestem drużynie? Czkawka: Uwaga, kolejne pytanie. Ile razy z rzędu miota Zębiróg Zamkogłowy? Drużyna Sączysmarka. Astrid: Czuję, że do tylu to nie umieją liczyć. Szpadka: Taa? Serio? To się może przekonamy? Wym! Jot! Mieczyk: Heh, ja tam naliczyłem ze trzy. Szpadka: I co? Każdy umie liczyć do trzech. Czkawka: Było sześć. Połowę zgadliście. Pięć punktów. Szpadka: Hej! Panowie, mamy trzydziechę. Astrid: Moje gratulacje, teraz nasza kolej. Co się stanie kiedy zaatakujesz właściciela Śmiertelnika Zębacza? Mieczyk: To nie fair! Nie dała czasu na odpowiedź. Sączysmark: Ja też mam pytanko. Co się stanie jak poszczuję was Hakokłem? Czkawka: Super, kochani, na dziś to może tyle. To był pracowity dzień. Przyzwoicie pracowity. Sączysmark: Szykuj się na spotkanie z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem! Ała! Już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Aaach, od razu lepiej. Czkawka: Hakokieł raczej nie płonie kiedy mu siedzisz na grzbiecie. Ej, wszystko gra? Astrid:' Pewnie się zorientował, co za typ na nim siedzi.' Sączysmark: Chodź, słodka, zająłem ci miejsce. Hoo… Pyskacz: Chodźcie ludzie! No już! Zapraszam tu do mnie! Może wam się wydawać, że ta tu broń na smoki to stary złom, ale patrzcie no tylko… jaki śliczny ostruśki miecz. Jak wspaniale rozmasowuje masełko. Ach… No i jakbyście chcieli tartą bułkę też się nada. Jedziemy dalej. Pleśniak: Och, ciężkie czasy nastały, mój chłopcze. Zagorzały smoczy pogromca próbuje opchnąć narzędzia zbrodni kurom domowym. Pyskacz: I uwaga. A może was zachwyci ta… ta poręczna mucho-packa? Aha… Jak widać idealna jak ktoś chce się pozbyć niepotrzebnego stołu. A teraz… Coś dla szanownej pani domu. Taka sytuacja: mężulek poza domem, a tu nagle nachodzi, drogie panie, jaki nieprzyjemny intruz. Nie bójcie się, sprawę załatwi Wielka Berta. Pleśniak: Och… Pyskacz: Chwila! Halo! To nie koniec! Ej, wracać mi! Mam jeszcze mnóstwo fajnych rzeczy. Cały warsztat mam zawalony… Nic się nie martw mała. Znajdziemy ci godne miejsce. Pleśniak: Taa, aż serce ściska. A ty to taki wrażliwy chłopak jesteś. Jak sądzę, poczucie winy musi cię o środka tak zżerać. W końcu przez te pokojowe pakty odebrałeś człowiekowi pracę. To ty złamałeś mu życie. Brawo. Czkawka: Ach… Wiesz, że to Pyskacz zrobił mi nogę? Pyskacz tyle mnie nauczył. Dzięki temu masz chłopaku ogon. Muszę, muszę mu jakoś pomóc. Co tam tatku, ciężki dzień? Stoick: Całą wyspę dziś zjeździłem. Z rana ożeniłem syna Odegarda ze Svensonówną. Potem jakieś dzieciaki trykały jaki na polach. Później z powrotem do młodych, bo się zaczęli kłócić. Coś czuję, ze już po miesiącu miodowym. Ech, tak bym czasem chciał, żeby było dwóch Stoicków. Czkawka: Ale… Ale tato, przecież jest was dwóch. Stoick: Znowu sugerujesz, że przytyłem? Czkawka: Nie tato, ale Pyskacz… Przecież Pyskacz może ci pomóc. Stoick: Pyskacz? Nie ma czasu. Ciągle wyrabia te śmiercionośne… Że w sensie ciągle wyrabiał, ale… przez ciebie… To oczywiście super. Tyle, że nie dla niego. Czkawka: No widzisz, o to chodzi. Stoick: Ty wiesz… To wcale nie taki kiepski pomysł. Przyda mi się prawa ręka. Czkawka: Bardzo ci się przyda, bo w sumie, jak wiemy, Pyskacz ma tylko prawą. Stoick: Bardzo ci, przyjacielu, dziękuję za pomoc. Pyskacz: Nie ma sprawy. Znalazłem chwilę, chociaż wiem, że grafik mam napięty. Stoick: Mamy tu roboty na cały dzień. Twoja połowa. Pyskacz: Ooo, to może być ciekawe. Stoick: Tylko pamiętaj, niektóre sprawy rozwiązujemy dość subtelnie. Dyplomatyczne podejście. Pyskacz: Aaa, ma się rozumieć. Jestem bardzo… taki. Stoick: Serio? Ty? Że potrafisz mówić z ludźmi delikatnie, z taktem i w ogóle? Pyskacz: Aaa, pomyślałem żeby ich po łbach nagle, a mówić to potem, ale jak chcesz mówić najpierw to czemu w sumie by nie… Kto nowe dziecię przynosi na świat w plemieniu Wandali, niech no wystąpi. Jako pełniący obowiązki witam cię mały i mianuję nowym członkiem Wandali. Od tej pory zwać się będziesz… Wiking: Daliśmy jej Hildegarda… Pyskacz: Łee… Hildegarda? Jak dla mnie to Hildegarda nie bardzo. Dajmy jej Magnus. Wikingowa: Panie pełniący, to dziewczynka. Pyskacz: Nic się nie martw, zrobimy z niej mężczyznę. Niech żyje Magnus. I proszę maleństwo, pierwszy gryzaczek od wujka Stoicka Ważkiego. Wikingowa: Nieee! Pyskacz: Wiadro twierdzi, że mu za owce żeś nie zapłacił. Gruby: Kiedy ja nie kupowałem owcy. Pyskacz: A co beczy? Może żoneczka? Wiadro: Oj, Gruby, oszukać mnie chciałeś? Pyskacz: Jak widzę, z tej sytuacji wyjście jest jedno. Gruby: To moja… Wiadro: Jest moja! Ty parszywy… Pyskacz: Dyplomacja, odznaczamy. No dobrze, jedziemy dalej. Wiem, wiem, zwyczajowo łatacie dziury drewnem. Ale powiem ci, przyjacielu, nie ma to jak stara, poczciwa żelazna łata. Ha! W życiu ci już łajba nie przecieknie. Stoick: Pyskacz! Co mi tu wyprawiasz?! Pyskacz: Ja? Sprawy ci po kolei załatwiam. Ta… Tym się może później zajmiemy. Odzyskać zatopioną łódź. Jutro o tej samej porze? Stoick: Ech… Czkawka: Trzymaj, tatku. Łał, dwubryłowy ból głowy. Wiesz co myślę? Że może trochę… Może trochę za ostro z tym Pyskaczem? Proszę cię, to jego pierwszy dzień. Jak to mówią, jutro będzie lepiej. Stoick: Ta… No dla mnie na pewno. Bo jutro jest dzień bez Pyskacza. Czkawka: Ale że jak to? Stoick: Ach… Wysłałem tego osiłka na delikatną misję, a ten zatopił mi łódź i dał dziewczynce na imię Magnus. Prawda, wyglądała trochę na Magnusa, ale weź to powiedz rodzicom małej. Czkawka: Ale że naprawdę? Zwolniłeś go? Ech, tata, musimy mu pomóc. Stoick: My? O nie, my nic nie musimy. Ty natomiast, mój drogi, masz go teraz na głowie i znajdziesz mu robotę, zrozumiałeś? Śledzik: Chcesz nam tu sprowadzić… Pyskacza? Czkawka: Ee, no co? Będzie… fajnie. Zna się w końcu na smokach jak nikt. Całe życie spędził przecież na studiowaniu… ich natury. Możemy się od niego wiele nauczyć. Serio, jeszcze na tym skorzystamy. Pyskacz: Wróciłem! Tęskniliście, co? Czkawka: Pierwsza sprawa… Fajnie, że jesteś. Yyy… A druga… Yy… Takie małe pytanko… Po co ci… yy… Po co ci te… No… No te… Pyskacz: Śmiercionośne przybory? Pomyślałem, że nauczą się posłuszeństwa, jak poczują trochę adrenalinki. Tak mnie w końcu tatuś pływać nauczył. Zaczynamy lekcje. Ech… Ja też nie lubiłem szkoły. Czkawka: Ej, a wam to co jest? Astrid: Ech, ze 4 godziny lataliśmy jak wariaci tam i z powrotem. Wyobraź sobie, że w ogóle nie chciały wracać, tak je ten twój Pyskacz nastraszył. Czkawka: Taa, wiem, średnio wyszło. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobić z tym facetem. Wy zawsze musicie się kopać? Mieczyk: Człowieku, luzuj, sam prosiłem, żeby kopała. Aaa! Muszę odzyskać czucie, bo straciłem… Szpadka: No to dawaj mnie teraz. Ile mam czekać? Czkawka: Hah, potrafiłem godzinami latać na Szczerbatku i jakoś nigdy mi nic nie zdrętwiało. Astrid: Może dlatego, że latasz sobie w siodle. Czkawka: Siodła! Pyskacz: Siodła? Świetna myśl, mały! O raju, tyle już mam pomysłów. Eee, nie, to nie to. Lepsze mam. Czkawka: Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś. Chociaż wiesz… Ten mój projekt nie jest zły. Mógłbyś coś wykorzystać. No bo w końcu ty mnie wszystkiego nauczyłeś. Pyskacz: No właśnie. To też daj ty Pyskaczowi robić to, co Pyskacz robi najlepiej. Ty latałeś w pieluchach a Pyskacz już sioła wyrabiał. Swoją drogą pieluchy też ci wyrabiałem. Czkawka: No tak, ja wiem. Wiesz co robisz, tylko pamiętaj proszę… Pamiętaj każdy smok jest inny. Proszę cię, dopasuj tak trochę… Pyskacz: Czkawka Czkawka: Ale… Bo ja chciałem… Pyskacz: Czkawka. Czkaw-ka. Może nauczyłem cię wszystkiego co wiesz, ale synku, nie nauczyłem cię wszystkiego co ja wiem. Czkawka: Uff. Pyskacz: Siekierą ciach i maczugą trach. Żonę wziąłem raz, co ma twarz jak strach. Wiking ze mnie ach, cud, miód! Czkawka: Pyskacz śpiewa tylko wtedy, kiedy jest naprawdę… Ech, kiedy na serio jest szczęśliwy. Chyba uszczęśliwiliśmy człowieka. Słuchajcie, zapowiada się niezwykły dzień, mówię wam. Pyskacz bardzo ciężko pracował, więc… Pyskacz: Aa, ja myślałem, że może chcieli by wiedzieć, co ma do powiedzenia artysta. W swoim życiu zrobiłem wiele siodeł dla koni, osłów, a teraz dla smoków. Kochani, to niezwykłe siodła. Coś jak dzieci moje. Z tych dzieci co je zakładasz na płonącego gada i lecisz. Dobra, koniec tych wstępów. Sączysmark: Łał! Czkawka: Eeee… Łał. Pyskacz… Tak… Czegoś takiego to ja się… Ja się n-nie spodziewałem. Pyskacz: No chyba, że nie. Jam jest Pyskacz. Nikt po za mną nie wie, co się kryje tutaj. Czkawka: Ale… to jest… Pyskacz: Tak. Miotacz płomieni. I tu cię, mały, zaskoczyłem, co? Czkawka: Ee, tak. Ale smoki… smoki to słyną… z tego, że miotają ogniem, więc te-ten miotacz to… Pyskacz: Prawda. Ale sam przyznaj synu, dobrych miotaczy nigdy za wiele. Szpadka: Ał… Czkawka: Yy… Katapulty? Dla bliźniaków? Sorry, ale kiepski pomysł. Śledzik: Oj dasz radę mała. Nie takie ciężkie. Pyskacz: Hej, bez żartów. Nie chcesz mi wmówić, że siodło jest cięższe od naszego grubaska. Śledzik: Mama mówi, że jestem apetyczny. Sączysmark: Oj, proszę cię, daj spokój. Co się z tobą dzieję? Obraził się. Ej, ludzie, ktoś się zamieni? Mieczyk: Ta, chciałbyś. Mam wymienić mojego cudo-smoczka na złośliwy piekarnik? Astrid: Proszę, proszę. Te siodło jest chyba całkiem, całkiem. Pyskacz: Zadmij sobie, zobacz jakie cacko. Sączysmark: Ał! Serio? Znowu ja? Czkawka: No to tak… To ten, jak widzisz, przyda się parę takich małych… Pyskacz: Poprawek. Nic się nie bój, mały. Tyle mam świetnych pomysłów. Aż mi się tutaj tłoczno robi. Che, che, che, che, che… Stoick: Na Odyna. Lepiej tu wyglądało, kiedyśmy się tu rozprawiali ze smokami. Czkawka: Ta, Pyskacz dał nam popalić. Stoick: Cóż, Pyskacz to Pyskacz, ale chęci ma dobre. Tylko czasem niewiele z tych chęci wychodzi. To co? Co chcesz zrobić z biedakiem? Czkawka: Posprzątam ten bałagan i pff… popoprawiam siodła. Stoick: Synku, Pyskacz jest jak rodzina. Czkawka: No właśnie wiem, dlatego nic mu nie mogę przecież powiedzieć. Stoick: Właśnie, że odwrotnie. Musisz mu powiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz być w porządku wobec siebie i wobec niego. Czkawka: Ale dlaczego ja? Czeku akurat ja? Ty nic nie zrobiłeś, za to wszystko zrzuciłeś na mnie. Stoick: No taka już rola wodza. Wódz zrzuca. Synek, dałem ci Smoczą Akademię, bo Berk może na tym wiele zyskać. Dlatego zrozum wreszcie, jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny. Ej, bardzo mi przykro, ale właściwe postępowanie nigdy nie jest łatwe. A ten to co? Czkawka: Nie przejmuj się, pobija jakiś swój rekord. Stoick: I wszystko jasne. Czkawka: A no tak, w sumie to kto wie… Może Pyskacz zerknął na moje pomysły i okażę się, że siodła są super ekstra. Szczerze wątpię. Pyskacz? Aa, nie strzelaj! Pyskacz: Czkawka, oj, ciebie bym przecież nie zastrzelił. No chyba, że nie miałbym wyboru. Czkawka: Ta, cha, cha, cha… No dobrze, przyjacielu, weź tak kuszę lekko opuść, tak… Wiesz, ja się… Ja się trochę boję… Pyskacz: No właśnie. Jeśli chodzi o broń, myślę sobie, te katapulty na smokach może lekka przesada. Wpadłem na lepszy pomysł, zmodyfikowałem trochę parę rzeczy. Czkawka: Serio? Ale naprawdę? Pyskacz: Zamiast dwóch wielkich katapult mam sześć maluszków. Czkawka: Ekstra. Ech… Pyskacz, musimy pogadać. Słuchaj. Bo tak sobie myślę, że może by tak… Nie odpocząłbyś trochę? Pyskacz: Nie wiem, czy wiesz, dzieciaku, Wiking odpoczywa jedynie w godzinie śmierci swojej. Czkawka: Dobra, odpocząć, to może nie to słowo. Ech, chodzi mi o to, że… Nie jestem pewien, czy wszystko idzie jak należy. Pyskacz: Aha, no to wróć do mnie jak będziesz pewien. Czkawka: Wróciłem. Jestem pewien. Ach… Pyskacz, strasznie mi przykro, przyjacielu, ale nie chcemy twoich siodeł. Pyskacz: Czy to znaczy, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć? To już rozumiem czemu kazałeś opuścić kuszę. Czkawka: Nie, chodzi tylko o siodła. Znajdziemy ci jakieś fajne zajęcie. Pyskacz: Nie, dzięki. Nie chcę twojej litości. Straciłem już nogę i rękę, pracę też mogę stracić, co to dla mnie? Czkawka: Pyskacz, naprawdę mi przykro. Fatalnie się czuję. Okropne to było, chyba nie ma nic gorszego. Aha, no i proszę. Może jednak jest? Sączysmark: Cha… Chyba nigdy… nie sądziłem… że to powiem… Błagam, Czkawka… Ratuj! Stoick: Cofnąć się ludzie! Uciekajcie! Ten smok zupełnie oszalał. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Sączysmark: Nie wiem co mu się stało. Drapałem go tylko po głowie. Zawsze to uwielbiał. A tym razem kompletnie zdziczał. Mój smoczek już mnie nie kocha. Śledzik: Słyszałem gdzieś, że zwierzaki upodobniają się do swoich właścicieli. Trochę się boję, że o to się rozchodzi. Sączysmark: Ej! Śledzik: Dobra, nic więcej nie mówię. Czkawka: Słuchaj, kiedy on coś ostatnio jadł? Sączysmark: Nie pamiętam, dawno. Czkawka: Głodny jesteś? Masz. Fuu… Wybacz tatku. Stoick: Opanujcie tego smoka, tak nie może być. Czkawka: W-wiem, no wiem… D-dam sobie radę. Spokojnie maluchu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Astrid: Czkawka, uciekaj! Czkawka: Sam na to wpadłem! Szczerbatek! Nie! Stoick: Wystarczy. Przykro mi, synu. Próbowaliśmy. Doceniam, starałeś się. Pyskacz. Jesteś potrzebny. Pyskacz: Wcale nie jestem. Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny. Ani ja, ani moje maleństwo. Ciebie też nikt nie chce, Bertuś. Stoick: Ej, czy ty płaczesz? Pyskacz: Oszalałeś? Ja… kroiłem cebulę. Stoick: Nie widzę tu żadnej cebuli. Pyskacz: Jasne, że nie widzisz, bo patrz no, bracie, czym kroiłem. Stoick: Naprawdę potrzebujemy pomocy, smok kompletnie oszalał. Pyskacz: to wezwij sobie swojego syneczka. Stoick: Nie, przyjacielu. Potrzebujemy ciebie. Czkawka: Myślcie, no myślcie. Szybko. No czego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy? Sączysmark, masz jakiś pomysł? Sączysmark: Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Z drogi, małolaty. Pyskacz przyszedł zrobić to, co Pyskacz umie zrobić najlepiej. Sączysmark: Czkawka, on mi zabije smoka. Czkawka: Nie. Nie zabije. Mieczyk: Yy… tak, zabije. Szpadka: Nie przytaszczył tu żelastwa, żeby posmarować bułeczkę. Mieczyk: My byśmy przytaszczyli, ale nie on. Czkawka: Tato, błagam cię, oszalałeś?! Hakokieł to smok Sączysmarka. Pyskacz: Przykro mi, mały, niektóre sprawy wymagają starych, sprawdzonych rozwiązań. Czkawka: Ale to jest porządny smok. Sączysmark: Bardzo, bardzo porządny. Czkawka: Coś jest nie tak, nie wiemy co. Może jest chory. Sączysmark: Na pewno jest chory. Bardzo, bardzo chory. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, musimy mu jakoś pomóc. Naprawdę chcesz go zabić, tylko dlatego, że ma gorszy dzień? Stoick: Taki gorszy smoczy dzień może nas kosztować życie. Przykro mi synu, ale nie mogę ryzykować. Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Cha! Co? Ogień się skończył? Czkawka: Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się. Pyskacz: Nie ty decydujesz. Taka wola Odyna. O żeś mnie… Ty widziałeś? Czkawka: Widziałem. Pyskacz: No dobra. Pora ulżyć bestii w straszliwym cierpieniu. Astrid: Czkawka, zrób coś. Co tak stoisz? Sączysmark: Och, o rany. Nie zabiłeś go. Pyskacz: Bo ząb mu zgnił? No co ty, przecież nie jestem rzeźnikiem. Sączysmark: Cha, cha, cha… Weź przestań. Och, zupełnie nie wiem co mu się stało. Może go tego oduczyć, albo nie wiem. Czkawka: Dziękuję Pyskacz. Zgniły ząb, takie proste, że też na to nie wpadłem. Pyskacz: A to dlatego, że nie jesteś Pyskacz. Więcej wiem o smokach, mały, niż ktokolwiek się kiedykolwiek dowie. Cóż, pora ułożyć do snu moje dziewczynki. Czkawka: Pyskacz. Czekaj chwilę. Czkawka: Kiedy zmienia się świat, wokół nas są tacy, co potrafią się zmienić razem z nim. Pyskacz jest tego niezłym przykładem. Co tam niezłym. Najlepszym. Pyskacz: Siekierą ciach i maczugą trach. Żonę wziąłem raz, co ma twarz jak strach. Wiking ze mnie, ach, cud miód! Kategoria:Scenariusze